


Knowing the Truth

by Hysilvinia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysilvinia/pseuds/Hysilvinia
Summary: Diplomatic ritual turns into smut, of course





	Knowing the Truth

The Argonians passed the device to Daniel. While relations seemed good, SG1 was in a tough spot. Cut off from communications, cut off from the gate, stripped of their gear, they'd all sat down for a lovely tea. Well not tea, exactly, but it was some perfectly nice drink. But there was no question that SG1 was going to be performing Argonian customs or be quite unfortunately thrown into the cells they'd been so kindly shown earlier. 

So they played along. Daniel took the Trust Stone. It was actually a fascinating societal development, he'd claimed; since these people used the stones to fully experience each other's thoughts and feelings, they had no lying or deception to speak of. And SG1 was about to take part in this trust ritual as well, as a mandatory part of diplomatic discussions that included the topic of "please let us go back to the gate unharmed." 

The last Argonian reached out his hand to Daniel. "So I take your hand and I'll feel your emotions and know your intentions?" he asked. The Argonian nodded solemnly and Daniel took his hand. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. Then he smiled at the Argonian, opened his eyes, and said "it's been a pleasure to meet you as well! And we hope to study your culture further." He seemed like he genuinely meant it. Maybe he had really benefitted from seeing the other man's perspective.

"Don't push it, Daniel," Jack hissed.

Daniel turned to Jack and handed him the stone. "Oh boy" Jack muttered as he took the stone in one hand and grabbed Daniel's hand with the other. Then his eyebrows raised and his frown turned into a light smile. "You do respect me, Danny Boy!"

"Of course I do, Jack," Daniel smiled a lopsided smile. "You knew that." Both men looked relaxed until the Colonel turned to Carter on his other side. 

"This is not a good idea" he muttered. He turned to the Argonians. "Can we skip this part?" He sounded a little desperate. 

"No, you must use the Stone." The Argonians started to bristle a little. Jack sighed and turned fully towards Carter. He held out the stone and she took it from him, a question in her face. 

Staring into the eyes of the woman he was not supposed to love, he reached out his hand. She saw the dark hesitation in his eyes, but she reached her hand out to him as well. Standing close together, even this gesture seemed awkwardly intimate. 

As his hand closed around hers, she was not prepared for the physical feeling that hit her square in the chest and she stumbled a little. Jack instantly had his hand on her arm, steadying her as her eyes flew wide and she inhaled sharply.

The intensity of the feelings was overpowering. The burning heat radiating out from her heart, the butterflies in her stomach, the dull aching heat of passion low in her abdomen. The fiercely pure love she felt forcefully permeating through her, and her vision narrowing to the Colonel's dark eyes watching her as he continued to support her with his arm.

The images swirling through her mind we not her own, vaguely reminding her of Jolinar's thoughts in her head. But any thought of Jolinar's faded as Jack's memories and thoughts filled her- memories of herself smiling in the mess hall, deep in thought in her lab, sitting across from him at conference tables. And things that were definitely not memories- her returning his kisses in some generic looking forest; her naked, gasping and writhing under him on a bed. 

The flood of images and emotions swallowed her and she came out the other side feeling drenched and a little shaken. Her cheeks were flushed and the vivid fantasy of the two of them having sex lingered as she came back to reality, wondering if everyone could tell what had happened. All she could say was a tiny "oh" to the Colonel who looked a little concerned.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I... think about you a lot." Leaning toward each other, her face tilted up at him, she thought he might kiss her after all, but he slowly let go of her arm and then her hand. "You ok?" he asked.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled up at him. "Yes, sir." She willed the smile to convey all that she wanted to say. The intensity had stunned her, but the feelings were intimately familiar, as they settled into her, they melded with the similar feelings she had had for him over the past few years- the same churning feeling of need and desire that can't be met, the same wondering if the feelings were reciprocated, the same low, enduring love and passion, the feeling she'd do anything for him. Except now she knew without doubt that he felt the same way. She willed him to know this, unable to express it aloud. 

Wanting very much to close the gap between them, instead she turned to Teal'c on her right. She took another deep breath, hoping she was no longer blushing, and handed him the stone. They were one step closer to getting out of here and going home. Doing their jobs anyway was their strong point and that wasn't about to change. 

10 hours later, they'd escaped Argon without any diplomatic incidents or jail time, made it through the gate, showered and debriefed. Carter sat at home on her sofa in the dark, her feet propped up on some pillows with her laptop on her knees. Bills paid and emails answered, she shut the computer, leaving the moonlight streaming in the window the only light. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a moment. A vision came to her: she saw herself standing on the edge of a wide canyon, the sun setting behind her. She was smiling, but not at the view. The wind toseled her hair and she remembered that she had been smiling at Colonel O'Neill. This must have been an important memory to him somehow, so fresh and clear as it transferred from his mind to hers. She couldn't remember what they'd been talking about at the time, but she felt the echoes of his feelings at the time. Love, care, admiration, passed through her and faded away with the image. 

She had to come to terms with her own feelings about this. She'd been surprised by the experience with the stone, but was she surprised by the emotions? Not exactly. She'd been trying to avoid thinking about it, but if she was being honest with herself, she felt relief and excitement that he felt this way, because she did too. It scared her. She had thought of him as out of her reach, unattainable. But maybe he wasn't. His feelings went so much deeper than a passing, superficial attraction. She shivered with the chill of her unlived-in house, or maybe with a nervousness she hadn't felt in years. They'd have to address this somehow.

The next morning he came up to casually lean against her lab bench beside her. He'd walked by several times throughout the morning, and finally decided to get it over with. "Hey, Carter." She looked up at him, didn't move away. Her face open and engaged, as always, turning her full attention to her commanding officer.

"Sir?" She kept her tone neutral. 

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what you experienced, but..." He grimaced slightly. 

"It's ok. It wasn't anything bad," she tried to say lightly.

"Right, but... Whatever you saw or felt, you shouldn't have to deal with that. In a professional workplace." 

"Oh, well." She said, "I guess we're beyond that at this point." She smiled. His expression lightened but he still seemed troubled. 

"Sir," she tried to keep her voice even. 

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should just leave it. "I feel the same way you do. I just wanted you to know." He opened his mouth a little, as if to speak, but he seemed to be processing what she'd said and his eyes wandered to the side.

"What did you see exactly?" he asked, his voice low and quiet. 

"I saw a lot of things. I saw...us. I felt your feelings for me." He straightened and turned towards her as she spoke, so she pushed off her elbows as well, standing to face him. 

"So you know," he said, holding her gaze. She wanted him to reach for her, to kiss her, but she knew he wouldn't. And that she wouldn't either. 

"Yes sir," she whispered between them, her face upturned towards his. "I'm glad. We can't do anything about it now, but maybe later..." His dark eyes seemed to relax just slightly. They paused for a moment, just looking at each other with a wall of air between them. 

"Ok," he said, finally. And quirked the tiniest bit of a smile. She returned it with a rather larger one, reassuring him. He nodded and tapped his hands on the lab bench as he stepped around her and out of the lab, turning to make eye contact again as he slipped out the door and around the corner. She sighed and shook her head, gathering her papers and her thoughts.

The second night they were home, she realized something else. More of his memories than the ones she'd noticed were still in the back of her mind, like copies piled up that she hadn't looked through. Occasionally one would come to her unbidden. Like this one, as she lay restless in her bed. 

They were back on the planet with the Goa'uld pleasure palace, where they'd gone into withdrawal and she'd had some spats with the Colonel as they'd become uncharacteristically argumentative. That had all really happened, but what hadn't happened had come to her and she was letting it play out in her mind, curious. 

He turned the corner and found a room full of cabinets. Carter was standing there, holding something. He walked up behind her. "What'd you find?" As she turned to face him, he saw that her cheeks were flushed and she looked embarrassed to have been caught off guard, with the defiance still in her eyes from their disagreement earlier. 

In bed at home, Carter opened her eyes. This was one of his thought about her, not his memory. This was his...fantasy. Would it be wrong to access it? But surely, how could she avoid these memories, and memories of ideas, that were in her head now? That ship had sailed. Feeling a little guilty, she closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the fantasy. 

She was clearly holding a Goa'uld sex toy. A stone one, by the looks of it, an old relic really. It kind of made sense, for a pleasure palace. In this scenario of his, he wordlessly took it from her hand and she offered no resistance. Nor did she resist, after he set it back on the shelf, as he stepped closer to her, although she stood rigid and challenging. When he was as close as he could step without touching her, his solid frame looming over her, he stopped. Both were breathing a little too heavily and the tension was palpable. Then she reached out for him, grabbing at his shirt and impatiently pulling it up, and he helped her remove it as she moved on to his belt buckle. Their feet bumping into each other, their hands fumbling with each other's clothes, they removed the problematic items, the shoes and belts and BDU blouses. He smoothed his hands down from her shoulders to her waist along her back, ending at her hips as he stepped forward, forcing her to back up until she met the hard edge of the long, narrow table that lined the wall with cabinets above and below. 

He leaned forward the rest of the way, breaking their intense stare, pushing his lips against hers in a demanding and authoritative kiss. She returned the kiss with equal force but after hardly a moment, her body melted against his, her hands on his chest and torso. Both of their defiance had given way to need and desire and in her bed, Carter felt O'Neill's complete abandon to the moment in this scenario of his. Her hand moved inside the waistband of her pajamas. The imagined arousal that O'Neill had assigned her in his fantasy was very real in the here and now and she moved her fingers against her own wetness as the Colonel's firm body pressed against her in the vision. 

His hands on her, he buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking and biting from her shoulder to under her ear. She moaned, and he pressed harder against her, his knee pushing between her legs and pressing against the heat there. She rocked her hips slightly, and threw her head back with a needy moan as his thumbs slid up under her shirt against her skin. She felt her own arousal but she also felt his as well, his erection painfully straining against his clothes, the motions of her hips against his thigh teasing him. Just as she became aware if this in reality, in the vision she moved to pull his pants down, grasping his hard cock in her hand. He growled against her skin and pulled her own BDU pants and her panties down and then kicked them free of her feet as she wriggled out of them. He grabbed her hips and half pushed, half lifted her up onto the low table behind her. Probably not an accident that, in this particular room, it was the perfect height to press his throbbing cock against her slick folds as he kissed her again.

He ground against her without penetration, their breaths coming hard. Carter felt through his transferred memory his single minded focus on her alone, his devotion and almost disbelief that he was holding her, that she was giving herself to him, that he was touching her in this way after so many years of holding back. In her bed she curled her finger slightly, her knees apart as she stroked her entrance and her clit. 

In the fantasy, he also reached between her legs and rubbed back and forth, but she shuddered and moved his hand away. "I want you, sir," she hissed, making his rock hard erection press against her harder for just a moment until he used his hand instead to guide it to her entrance. He pushed himself inside her carefully; his grip on her hips tightened roughly as he tried to control himself and let her adjust. Her gasp turned to pleasure as he picked up his rhythm again, his thrusting increasingly deep and hard against her. He could barely hold himself together. One of his hands crept up her ribs under her shirt and under her bra, pushing it aside roughly to grasp her nipple between his fingers and fondle her heavy breast in his palm. She groaned, matching his rhythm with her hips, muttering a "fuck" against his ear that made his blood surge and his vision fog. 

Her fingers wet and sliding against herself, she could almost feel him filling her with his cock as she rocked against the mattress. In the vision he was spearing her against the wall behind her back, her legs wrapped around him, ensuring she was rubbing against him in just the right way as he thrust into her over and over. Along with the Carter in the vision, she felt the demanding warmth spreading from her clit where he was pounding against her and filling her, into her legs, her whole abdomen. In the vision, she let herself moan louder, throwing her head back and grinding her teeth as a second, stronger wave of heat and now intense pleasure ripped through her body. As she cried out, O'Neill's ragged breaths became uncontrolled gasps and his hips buckled as he continued thrusting. He moaned and arched back a little as she shuddered and spasmed around him, his own lightning of pleasure crashing through him as he came in her, spurting his hot semen as he thrust a few final times. 

She clutched against him as her gasps turned back into shaky breaths. He slowly came to a rest, leaning against her and the shelf below her. After several moments with their arms still around each other, he pulled himself out of her, the ejaculate and her juices dripping from them. In her own bed, she was arching with the final throes of orgasm, her arms shaking with adrenaline. Imagining it was his seed dripping from her instead of only her own arousal, she stilled and eventually let out a long exhale. Would he feel betrayed if he knew she'd chosen to experience this fantasy of his? She didn't think so. Another thought dawned on her. She knew this fantasy, what he had dreamed of doing to her. Not that it had been anything unusual, but she potentially knew many, many things that he acted out in his wildest dreams of fucking her- and even just being with her, a life together. She laid back in her bed and allowed herself to dream about a life together, too. Maybe someday, a long time from now, this knowledge could come in very handy.


End file.
